ChangesSummer LoveWe'll Never Know
by Missy12
Summary: Rory goes to Calfornia where she is roomates with Paris and two others. Two people from her past reapear...
1. The Trip

A/N: The first a/n is really long n im really sry it is but plz bare with me through my rambling! This is set after season three finale! This is all about changes and becoming different, growning up, and other stuff like that. Now I know it sounds corny but it's not! I'm just saying this to say that as I continue the charcters will start to be uncharterstic to the Gilmore girl charcters.but I promise you that it'll all be for the better! And that it'll still have all the you love about Gilmore girls like the bickering. Ok so b4 I ramble on here's chapter one. Oh BTW I couldn't decide on one title so there's three cuz I suck at descions and titles!.Changes, Summer Love, and we'll never know! I couldn't pick sorry..so without rambling on much more here it is! ENJOY!. (sorry more rambling) it's gonna change POV! It's starting off Rory's POV..and 2 of the idea's came from the fanfic "Some Things Do" I know that because of the ideas it may be a bit unoriginal but im really sorry! I can't think of anything!! And I will tell you the two ideas when I get to it and I will be posting a link to it soon 2! ~Missy  
  
Chapter 1~The Trip  
  
"Please!" My mom said to me. I could tell she was close to a pout. She sometimes acted more like a kid then me. But that's why I love her. Her name was Lorelai and even though she was my mother she was my best friend. She was one of the prettiest people I had ever met. She had silky, long, black hair, and a smile that could light up a room. And her blue eyes that sparkled mischievously. I was glad I was her daughter. I unlike my mother had brown hair, but luckily I got her killer blue eyes.  
  
"For the last time NO! N-O!" I said as I grabbed my mother's purple teddy bear from inside her suitcase. "We're going backpacking to Europe you won't need a teddy bear!"  
  
Lorelai picked up the teddy bear and said to it "Don't worry Ted don't listen to the evil, evil person. You're very special" I just rolled my eyes and continued packing. My mom could be really immature and weird sometimes but that's why everyone loves her. As mature as I was I sometimes liked to act like her. If only I could be as easy-going as her.but you never with time I might change. I've been told a lot of times just how unique, or odd I was. I never took it as a diss more as a compliment because I know I had gotten to be myself all because of my mother.  
  
-RING-RING-  
  
My mom rushed out of the room hearing the phone as she yelled, "I'll get it!" She ran into the kitchen and picked up the cordless phone. "Ola senorita Lorelai speaking!" She said cheerfully into the phone. "Uh hunh.yah she is.one sec." Lorelai put the call on hold as she screamed for her daughter "RORY! Phone for you!"  
  
"Who is it?" I asked. Dean doesn't call that much anymore, and Lane well because of her strict mother I'd be surprised if it was her, and Jess.well.he wasn't here anymore. He left me again without saying goodbye. I think I may have.loved.him.NO! I will not pine! I will not pine! I continued to argue with myself as I reached for the phone.  
  
"Hi Rory speaking." I spoke into the phone curious as to who was calling.  
  
  
  
I recognizing the panicked voice on the other end tried to calm her down, and understand what she was ranting about. "Paris calm down. Breathe in, and out, and tell me what is going on?" I said curiously as to why Paris was panicking. I heard Paris breathing in and out on the other line.  
  
When I heard Paris say those words my mouth dropped open. "Wh-wh-what?" was all I could manage to say.  
  
Paris shouted turning to her usual self She said slowly. Then continued in a regular Paris pace, I stood gaping and blinking in shock and confusion. When I finally understood everything Paris had just said.  
  
"But I have to go to Europe with my mom tomorrow" When I said this Lorelai who had been sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee glanced up at her curiously.  
  
Paris started to explain Paris said the last word weird hoping to get a reaction out of me.  
  
"Yale's already accepted me." Rory stated "They can't take it back now."  
  
  
  
I was stunned. I hadn't heard of anything like that happening. Paris might even be lying. But I couldn't take the risk. I stammered into the phone "I- I-I- am."  
  
And with that Paris hang up leaving a stunned Rory to explain to her mother why she couldn't go to Europe.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Review and tell me if I should CONTINUE? 


	2. Hawaii Here I Come

A/N: First of all WOW ppl are actually reading this lol.YAY.thanks for all the reviews. Luke is a bit out of character in here but I'll talk about that next chapter! So here it is the next chapter! ~Ciao Missy!  
  
Disclamer: I like any sane person would love to own this but don't so don't sue. Chapter 2~ Hawaii here I come!  
  
"Who was that?" Lorelai asked as she put her mug in the sink.  
  
"Uh.It was Paris." Rory said hesitantly.  
  
"Oh what did she want?"  
  
"Ican'tgoonthetrip" Rory blurted out all at once.  
  
"What?" Lorelai said as she turned around to face me stunned and frozen.  
  
"Well two people were picked from Chilton to particapate in a program and the two people are Paris and I. We're going to LA for the rest of the summer. She said if I didn't go Headmmaster Charleston would send a letter to Yale and I'd get rejected!" Rory exclaimed getting more and more nervous and stressed out by the second.  
  
"What? I don't think they would do anything like that!" Lorelais said concerned. She looked over at Rory who had this pleading face on that was saying "Please let me go! I can't take the chance!" Lorelai sighed and started frowning slightly but put on a smile and said in her perkiest voice "Well I guess there's nothing we can do right? I'll help you pack. At least we've started packing!"  
  
"Ok.You know what you should do? You should return the tickets and go on a cruise!" Rory suggested.  
  
"With who?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Luke.?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."Lorelai said pausing to think.  
  
"Because why?" Rory pushed her mother further into the subject.  
  
"He'll be busy. What about the diner who'll look after that."  
  
"Ceaser could with some hired help. Why don't we go ask Luke?" Rory said gathering her things and heading out that door.  
  
****  
  
"Lucas darling me and my evil child who is planning evil things for me and you to do need coffee please!" Lorelai said as she entered Luke's Diner and sat down. Luke came over with a coffee pot two mugs and a confused expresiion.  
  
"Rory is planning what?" Luke asked while he poured the coffee.  
  
"A cruise." Lorelai stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
"A cruise?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What does that have to do with me and I thought you were going backpacking in Europe."  
  
"Well my evil evil child got new plans. She told me to sell the tickets and go on a cruise. With you!." Lorelais said all in one breathe and started laughing afterwards.  
  
"Soo.Will you go with her?" Rory said interrupting.  
  
"What about the diner?" Luke asked.  
  
"Ceaser can take care of it and Lane can help when it's busy. She's looking for a job since Mama Kim will let her have one now. So there problem solved you're going right?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok?" Lorelai questioned Luke "Are you feeling fine Luke?" Lorelai said putting her hand on his forehead as if checking for a fever.  
  
"Yes I'm fine. And I'll go but where?" Luke grunted.  
  
"How about." Rory said trailing off "Hawaii!"  
  
"What?" Luke and Lorelai said at the same time staring at Rory.  
  
"Hawaii sounds good." Luke said breaking the silence.  
  
"Hawaii here I come!" Lorelai exclaimed gleefully. 


End file.
